End of the Line
End of the Line (also referred to as Chapter 2: End of the Line) is the second Zombies map of "The Hands of Destiny" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview End of the Line takes place in a futuristic underground lab within the restricted Area 51. The map features many labs and research stations, as well as a large military barrack and armory. The map introduces a new wonder weapon, the Ravish energy weapon, makes its debut. Story Distraught over the death of Higgins, the three remaining survivors travel to Higgins' lab, where they regroup with Samantha. While there, the survivors discover Higgins' research on interdimensional travel, identifying a military black project of such a topic at Area 51, one of the world's most secured and classified military bases. They then stumble upon Higgins' research on a realm known as Divination, a realm that contains knowledge beyond any one man's comprehension. Realizing that "the library" Higgins mentioned before his death was in fact Divination, the four prepare themselves for a trip to the base. Days later, the four survivors reach the border of Area 51. In the distance, gunshots could be heard. Realizing that the base was under siege by the undead, the four quickly drive to the base in their jeep. Upon arriving to the base itself, they find that all that was left was several destroyed buildings and an intact elevator leading to the underground labs. As hundreds of the undead charge towards them, the four are forced into the elevator, where they use it to enter the labs, which has fallen to the undead as well. While in the base, the four survivors gain access to one of the military's most top secret projects, an experimental energy weapon known as the Ravish. Utilizing the Ravish's capabilities, the four are able to redirect power in the base to open the main lab containing "Project Gateway", which was an experimental portal frame. As the four seal themselves in the room, Jacob is able to hack into the portal's interface. After inserting the coordinates to the realm of Divination, Samantha uses the Ravish to power up the portal. As the undead attempted to enter the room, the four realize that there is no turning back before jumping into the portal together as the portal overloads and explodes into pieces. Weapons Starting Loadout * 1911 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * RK5 - 500 points * Sheiva - 500 points * Pharo - 700 points * L-CAR9 - 750 points * KRM-262 - 750 points * DIY 11 Renovator - 1000 points * Kuda - 1250 points * VMP - 1250 points * KN-44 - 1500 points * HVK-30 - 1500 points * KVK 99m - 1600 points Mystery Box *KN-44 *XR-2 *HVK-30 *ICR-1 *Man-O-War *Sheiva *M8A7 *MX Garand *FFAR *Peacekeeper MK2 *LV8 Basilisk *M16 *Galil *KVK 99m *STG-44 *Volk Mk II *Kuda *VMP *Weevil *Vesper *Pharo *Razorback *HG 40 *DIY 11 Renovator *HLX 4 *PPSh-41 *AK-74u *XMC *Bootlegger *M1927 *MP40 *BRM *Dingo *Gorgon *R70 Ajax *MG-08/15 *KRM-262 *205 Brecci *Haymaker 12 *Argus *Banshii *Olympia *Drakon *Locus *P0-6 *SVG-100 *RSA Interdiction *DBSR-50 *XPR-50 *MR6 *RK5 *L-CAR9 *Marshal 16 *Rift E9 *1911 *Bloodhound *Mauser C96 *XM-53 *L4 Siege *MAX-GL *NX ShadowClaw *D13 Sector *Ballistic Knife *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs Buildables * Ravish Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Find a way into the realm of Divination. Songs * TBA. Category:The Hands of Destiny